


high on love

by linostetic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linostetic/pseuds/linostetic
Summary: They swear they are not gay, you know, fucking when you're high cancels it.Except blowjobs.But one morning changed it all.a.k.a stoner Minsung au, but romantic.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	high on love

They were laying next to each other after waking up in the white sheets. Laying down, eyes open, both of them watching the ceiling. The sun was already shining a bit, a warm orange light made the room full of peacefulness. They didn’t talk. They never did. It was always just one of them getting up and leaving without a word. This day was different though. The one on the right, the older one suddenly turned to the other. His dark hair was shining almost blue, he looked messy, his cheeks puffed up. His eyes were shaking a bit, he looked nervous, which was always so visible on him, because both of his ears get strawberry-red when he is either nervous or excited. His sudden turn made the other, light-brown haired one open his eyed wide and turn to him. Now, that they were facing to each other, both of them were red as a berry. Time has slowed down, all they felt was each other’s warm embrace under the sheets. 

„Hey” the older one greeted the other, he was quite shy, which was unusual for him, but the situation was unfamiliar. „Hey” the younger greeted him back after a few seconds, him feeling awkward as well. They didn’t know what else to say. „Do you want coffee?” the older finally asked. Probably took some time for the younger one to think about it because he had to ask once more. „Jisung, would you like some coffee?” And just like that, hearing his own name from the other’s mouth, in his calm, whispery, but rushky morning voice, Jisung couln’t help but smile a little. „Yes, Minho, i think, I would love some”.

That particular morning changed something in both of their lives. Waking up together, Minho making a nice cup of americano for the both of them, while Jisung is taking a shower, then sitting down, talking about nothing and giggling, leaving together for college. That morning has marked the beginning of something great. At least that’s what Minho thought.

In reality, not much has changed. They parted, gone to class, continued their lives. Jisung continued to hang out with his friends, Minho continued to look for a job. They got introduced on a party, like a year ago. Both of them high, laughing, found themselves in each other’s arms. Didn’t took too long for them to do the same on another party. And another. And another. But after each one, they woke up, one of them left, and they didn’t talk for another party. Yet, after a few months, they somehow found themselves in a bathroom, Minho on his knees, Jisung trying not to be too loud. Somehow these meeting kept continuing.   
Minho was walking around in his room, nervous. He was trying to think, what to do, what to say. „It’s not that hard to answer Minho” his flatmate, Seungmin was trying to help him. „Did he have a dick?” he asked Minho. 

„What the fuck is this quiestion? That’s not the poi-„   
„Do you like his dick?” Seungmin stopped him half sentence, knowing well, what the answer will be, Seungmin knew minho better than he knew himself, but these are answers, he, himself has to answer. Not for seungmin, for himself. 

„Yes, Seungmin, i like his dick” he rolled his eyes. „But I also…” he stopped for a minute. „You like him as well” Minho nodded. „ Ask him on a date maybe?” but it was too fast for Minho. Way too fast. He didn’t know if Jisung even liked him or he was even-

„OF COURSE HE IS GAY, I CAUGHT HIM WITH YOUR DICK IN HIS MOUTH, DON’T YOU REMEMBER?” Hm, maybe Seungmin was right, that does sound like a sign. But still, Minho needed time. 

And in the meantime, they stopped meeting up. Minho needed time to think, so every time Jisung innitiated something, Minho refused. He thought the younger one would be annoyed by it, then he would just stop, but Jisung smiled every time he said no, told him „it’s fine” and ask him if he is ok. That most certanly did not make it easier for Minho, he found himself falling for the other one more and more. Every time, he smiled at him, he playfully hit his arm, his hair in his face… Since then, Jisung always made it into a joke for him. „Yo, bro, you have some with you?” he would ask Minho, knowing well, he is the one having a blunt with him, not the older. He would start joking around him, which never happened before, only when they were stoned. 

Minho was doing the dishes when he thought of something. Something, that was risky, but he wanted to know how it would end. He looked over the box he just got and grabbed his phone. „Felix? Yeah, it’s me, Minho, hey can i get a flavor?” He was nervous about it, but as soon as they hung up, Minho quickly sent a message. „Hey, it’s Minho. I just got a new bong, wanna try it out with me?”

Minho dressed up, in a simple black tshirt, black skinny jeans and since it was a bad hair day for him, he quickly stole one oh his flatmate’s blue baseball hats. „Damn, I should get a cut” he said while looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t do too much about it now, he just heard knocks on his door. „Fuck, he is here”. 

When he opened the door, he saw Jisung standing in front of him. Damn, he looked hot. A black long sleeved shirt, pants and a white beanie. „Hey” Minho greeted him, which Jisung replied with a nod and a smile. Once Minho let him in, Jisung got right into his room, knowing well the route. He was unusually quiet, which the older noticed right away. „Is everything ok?” he asked as Jisung sat on the side of his bed. He did look tired, maybe cold? Because he was red from ear to ear. 

„I’m fine, just had a rough day” the younger answered, laying down the bed slowly. Minho was happy, he was comfortable enough, but he was also worried for him. „Days have been hard, you know?” Jisung continued. „Do you want to talk about it? I know we don’t talk often, but-„ Minho was about to start a conversation, but Jisung cut him off. „So show me the bad boy”. Minho got the message, maybe he just wants to forget about it. 

„Actually”, he explained whole unboxing it, „bad girl”. Oh yes, it was a sparkly pink one. He saw the younger one’s eyes widen, a smile appear and his cheeks got full. „Yo, this is so pretty. Fits you”. Both of them stopped for a minute. „Did he call me pretty or-„Minho questioned the situation, but seeing Jisung’s ears get even more red, he knew the answer was probably yes. Jisung neve praised him, it was always Minho who did, Jisung had kind of a praise kink, as Minho noticed. 

„Yeah, so uhm, you wanna try?” Jisung nodded, but slowly added „I’ve never tried one tho, so, would you teach me?” Why did these simple words warm Minho’s heart?  
In an hour they were both giggling on the bed, talking about random stuff, just being stupid. „No, for real, I really thought that’s how it works!” „Jisung, did you really think men’s nipples could cum?” „You know I’m stupid, remember when I didn’t want to cum in you because I thought you could be pregnant?” „Jisung, you were not stupid, just stupidly high”.

A sudden silence came down to them, both of them tired , the sun going down slowly. They had theri heads close, turning to each other and just staring into each other’s soul. „Speaking abou it, why don’t you want to fuck me anymore?” Jisung pouted which surprised Minho. He thought the younger wouldn’t even mind it. „ Don’t you have other buddies?” Jisung sat up hearing the question. „ What the fuck do you mean by that? I know I’m not much of a pure soul, but I don’t just fuck anyone who is in my way”.   
„That’s not what I meant, Jisung…” 

„You know, I started to think you were disgusted by me, I tried to joke it iff, but i though maybe, you discovered you’re not into me, or dudes, or…”  
Minho felt a sudden sadness rush through his body, it wasn’t his goal. He wanted the other, he wanted him to feel wanted. He wanted him safe, wanted to his. Didn’t take him long enough to sat up and kiss Jisung, reaching under his chin, pulling him closer. It wasn’t a deep kiss, more like a small peck, but it meant way more. „I am very much into you. I don’t know what it exactly means, all i know that it’s YOU I’m into” he whispered into Jisung’s ear, that was slowly going red again.   
„So” Jisung started „do you still want to fuck me?” Minho could’t help but laugh at the younger. „So romantic. No ’I’m into you too’ or ’I like you’ or anything. So plain and simple” Jisung rolled his eyes. 

„Ok, Lee Minho, I’m into you as well, please now can you take your pants off?” as blunt as e was, Minho didn’t care. That was all he needed to hear. He straightened his back, quickly taking off his tshirt. It’s not like Jisung haven’t seen him naked before but he was definitely not this red before. Minho had nice, rather toned abs, and an over all very muscular chest. Jisung was in awe, and when he didn’t move, Minho helped him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. If Minho was in a good shape, Jisung was ripped. He had very defined abs and muscles, and a cute little piercing on one of hin nipples. Minho loved that one, knowing Jisung is very sensitive, he usually played around the little jewellery. 

Not now, now he just wanted to kiss him, kiss him more than usual, kiss him all over his body. Mark him, his honey flavoured skin, make it all red and purple, showing everyone that Jisung is his. And Jisung loved kisses. He loved when Minho kissed him and always whished for more.He layed on his back, while Minho was on top of him, letting the older one suck on his neck, leaving little marks all over it. He was also trying to unzip his pants, but it wasn’t easy while Minho was teasing his piercing with one hand. He was praising the other, calling him beautiful and pretty, but also calling him a dirty slut. Jisung shivered, feeling his nipples getting hard. His pants started to get very thight and uncomfortable, Minho noticed him trying. He slowly left Jisung’s neck and moved down to his nipples. 

„Wait, I will do it, pretty” he shispered while his tongue was playing around his nipple. He pushed away the other’s hand and hissed him down his tummy, leaving little, but sloppy pecks. When he reached Jisung’s pants, he could already see how hard the other was, he unzipped him carefully and was greated with a bulge. It was’t his first time being this close to his cock, but they haven’t done anything for so long, he missed it. „Jisungie, I missed your pretty cock so much”. 

He pulled down the light layer of underwear, and didn’t waste time, he licked Jisung’s tip, which made him shake up. Minho couldn’t help but grin, he knew Jisung cannot hold himself for too long, but he wanted to play now. He placed his hand on jisung’s lenght, spreading a bit of saliva and precum around, and started stroking him slowly. He went back to kiss him, and Jisung was eager, he kissed him back fast, even bit his lips, he was so desperate for the older’s touch. After working him up, Minho left Jisung just so he can strip down, which was fast. Minho was about the same size as Jisung, both of them quite decent, but Jisung had a massive girth. He bent down to take his partner’s dick in his mouth, while still stroking him. Jisung had his head turned to the side, biting his lips, grabbing the sheets, his eyes rolled back. Minho’s lips were a wonder, he knew how to use them. He was able to take all of Jisung’s lenght in his mouth, sometimes stopping, just to only use his tongue around his pink tip. 

„Stop, I’m getting closer” the other stopped him, grabbing his hair and pulling him up. Minho let out a little moan, but went with it, back on his four, over the other, after grabbing lube from under his bed. Things moved fast, Minho was suddenly under Jisung, lubed up, stroked, Jisung teasing his already ready whole with the tip of his cock.   
„Fuck, do it already” he begged, „I want you in me, beautiful”. He knew how much his partner loved being called beautiful. Jisung didn’t waste more time, he put one of his fingers in, playing around, making Minho moan. He was slow, twirling his finger, trying to make Minho stretch out, buut it was all useless already.

„Pretty one, I will need more” and the other knew what he meant. Fingers weren’t enough at this point, Jisung was quick to notice. He was already red, as his veiny cock entered Minho, both of them letting out a relieved moan. Jisung started thrusting hard, his balls slamming onto Minho, while his hand moved around Minho’s shaft. They were kissing again, their tongues playfully playing around, them gigglingwhile Jisung was fucking Minho. 

„You are doing so good, little one” Jisung felt himself getting closer, with every praise that left his partner’s plump lips. One of his hands on Minho’s cock, the other holding himself up, while Minho slapped his ass every time he complimented him. This mixture of pain and pleasure was getting too much, Jisung felt his brain getting foggy. „That’s right, pretty one, you like getting slapped don’t you? You love fucking me, don’t you? Why don’t you fuck me harder then?” So Jisung obeid, sat up, leaving Minho’s lips, so he can push himself more. His thrusts got heavier, stronger and faster, making Minho moan harder, his hand on Jisung’s piercing, playing with the, now, warm metal. Both of their bodies tense. Jisung’s balls slaming onto Minho’s blushed ass, mixed with their moans was music for both of their ears. 

„Can I” Jisung whimpered, at what Minho nodded to. Jisung let out a growl, being finally be able to cum, filling Minho up with the fluid. Minho slowly followed him releasing his cum between their bodies. Jisung fell next to Minho and was trying to calm himself, but both of them were shaking. „You did great. You were very great” Minho breathed, making the other smile. 

„Minho?” Jisung asked the other while sittin gin the tub. They have never done this, but now, Minho insisted, being guilty of all the aftercare they missed by falling asleep most of the time after every fuck. Minho sat in the tub, Jisung sat in his lap, bubbles surrounding them. 

„Yes, petty?” Jisung was still shocked by this nickname, which was never used before. he loved it. „Does this mean…” Minho hoped he would ask, oh, he hoped Jisung would just ask… „Does this mean you’re gay?” Silence. That was definitely not the question he was waiting for, but it eventually made him cackle. „Yes, Jisung. But is it really what you wanted to ask? Not maybe ’Minho would you be my boyfriend?’” „Yeah sure, that too” Jisung lazily answered, or at least tried, but his voice really didn’t sound stable.   
Minho gently pinched his hide a little, making the younger one jump a little. 

„Ok, ok, Minho would you be my boyfriend?” he turned around to see the older. He didn’t get an answer. But he did get a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reding ity, please leave a comment if you have time!  
> Bye!


End file.
